dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
United DCEU
DC Comics and Warner Bros had tried in the past to star a DC Extended Universe, but only until 2013 did the idea actually become a reality. The first other serious attempt was in 2005 with the two new films Superman Returns and Batman Begins. Though due to Superman Returns poor reviews and lukewarm financial success, and Christopher Nolan claiming he would make his Batman movies much more grounded and realistic than the comic books, they became a poor choice for a shared DC universe and the plans were scrapped. However, After the vast success that was the Marvel Cinematic Universe (http://marvelcomicsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/United_Marvel_Cinematic_Universe), Warner Bros and DC Comics had announced they were going to try again with shared universe in 2010. It was announced the DCEU would starting with two new reboots of the Superman and Batman film sagas. Phase 1 *Batman Release Date: April 2012 Main Villain: The Riddler, Deadshot *Superman Release Date: June 2013 Main Villain: General Zod *Wonder Woman Release Date: May 2014 Main Villain: Circe, Ares *The Flash Release Date: July 2014 Main Villain: Weather Wizard, Reverse-Flash *Batman 2 Release Date: March 2015 Main Villain: Penguin, The Joker *Aquaman Release Date: November 2015 Main Villain: Ocean Master *Superman 2 Release Date: March 2016 Main Villain: Lex Luthor, Metallo *A.R.G.U.S. Release Date: August 2016 Main Villain: Enchantress *The Flash 2 Release Date: December 2016 Main Villain: Captain Cold, Heatwave *Wonder Woman 2 Release Date: June 2017 Main Villain: Cheetah *Green Lantern Release Date: August 2017 Main Villain: Sinestro, Parallax *The Justice League Release Date: November 2017 Main Villain: Brainiac Phase 2 *Batman 3 Release Date: April 2018 Main Villain: Two-Face *Shazam Release Date: July 2018 Main Villain: Black Adam, Dr. Sivana *Aquaman 2 Release Date: November 2018 Main Villain: King Shark *Superman 3 Release Date: March 2019 Main Villain: Metallo, Atomic Skull *The Flash 3 Release Date: June 2019 Main Villain: Gorilla Grodd *Wonder Woman 3 Release Date: November 2019 Main Villain: Giganta, Dr. Psycho *Teen Titans Release Date: April 2020 Main Villain: Deathstroke, Dr. Light *Green Lantern 2 Release Date: June 2020 Main Villain: Atrocitus *The Justice League 2 Release Date: November 2020 Main Villain: Vandal Savage Phase 3 *Hawkman Release Date: May 2021 Main Villain: Hath-Set *Batman 4 Release Date: July 2021 Main Villain: Ra's al Ghul, Bane *Shazam 2 Release Date: August 2021 Main Villain: Master Mind *The Flash 4 Release Date: November 2021 Main Villain: Cobalt Blue, Mirror Master *Superman 4 Release Date: April 2022 Main Villain: Doomsday *Aquaman 3 Release Date: June 2022 Main Villain: Black Manta, The Thirst *World's Finest Release Date: August 2022 Main Villain: Metron, Orion *Zatanna Release Date: December 2022 Main Villain: Allura *Green Lantern 3 Release Date: February 2023 Main Villain: Nekron *Wonder Woman 4 Release Date: May 2023 Main Villain: Dr. Cyber *Booster Gold & Blue Beetle Release Date: July 2023 Main Villain: Black Beetle *Teen Titans 2 Release Date: November 2023 Main Villain: Brother Blood, Trigon *Hawkman 2 Release Date: February 2024 Main Villain: Airstryke *Batman 5 Release Date: April 2024 Main Villain: Hush, Poison Ivy *Spectre Release Date: June 2024 Main Villain: Azmodus *The Justice League 3 Release Date: November 2024 Main Villain: Darkseid Phase 4 *Shazam 3 Release Date: January 2025 Main Villain: Lady Blaze, Lord Satanus Television CW *Arrow Release Date: (Season 1) September 2012 (Season 2) October 2013 (Season 3) October 2014 (Season 4) October 2015 Main Villain: (Season 1) Dark Archer (Season 2) China White (Season 3) Ra's Al Ghul (Season 4) Damien Darhk *Firestorm Release Date: (Season 1) October 2014 (Season 2) October 2015 Main Villain: (Season 1) Deathstorm (Season 2) Killer Frost *Legends of Tomorrow Release Date: (Season 1) January 2016 Main Villain: Chronos, Starro TNT *Powerless Release Date: September 2020 HBO *Gotham Release Date: 2014 *Krypton Release Date: 2018 *Constantine Release Date: 2019 Main Villain: Eclipso *Vixen Release Date: 2021 Main Villain: Aku Kwesi Category:United DCEU